When the day is done
by this-just-out
Summary: What would have happened if they didn't crash the car? But instead went on to the B&B after the proposal. Starts off a bit sad/angry. But stick with it!
1. Chapter 1

"_**Look I am doing my best here, to make sure that you are happy, and that Mark is happy, and to make sure that the tiny person growing inside me is happy. I don't know what else I can do to be honest, please tell me, 'cause I'll do it, whatever will make you happy I will do it."**_

"_**Marry me."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I mean it. I love you more than anything, but I want more, I want commitments, I want rings, so… marry me."**_

[Callie's POV]

I stared at her, not entirely sure what I was feeling. Was she really doing this, and right now? The soft, adoring grin on her face was telling me that she was in fact being serious, but the more she looked at me the smile started to fade. Why? Was she regretting what she said? Why did she look so annoyed? So… hurt? Then I realised exactly why. I still hadn't given her an answer. My mind was racing but I could not form words right now. Arizona had literally rendered me speechless.  
>She took her eyes off me, and with a sad sort of defeat she turned her eyes back to road, gripping the steering wheel particularly tight.<p>

I shifted in my seat and looked down into my lap. I didn't know what to do or say, I clicked my seatbelt back into its holder and, ashamed of my silence, I started to speak.  
>"Arizona, I – "<br>"It's fine, don't worry." She said through what sounded like the beginning of tears. "I shouldn't have said anything, that was foolish of me."  
>"It wasn't foolish." I said trying to reassure her, but it just made her more upset.<br>"Of course it was foolish Calliope, I should have known you didn't want that."  
>"I didn't say that!" I protested, "I didn't say I didn't want to marry you!"<p>

Arizona indicated and pulled into the long driveway of the B&B we were to be staying at. We both were silent as we neared the parking lot of the beautiful old building. I wanted to point out the beautiful tall trees and the lake that we had been excitedly reading about in the brochure the night before as we packed, but at this stage I wasn't even sure if we'd be staying.

We came to a stop and the hum of the car engine silenced.  
>"You're right; you didn't say that at all, you didn't say anything." Arizona started, still staring ahead hands on the steering wheel. "I ask you to marry me and you look at me like I'm absolutely crazy, stunned at the very thought of your girlfriend wanting to spend the rest of her life with you, and make it official."<br>She was crying now, quiet tears rolling down her cheeks. My heart tightened as I witnessed her, I hate seeing this beautiful woman cry, especially when it's me that brought her to tears. What had I done?  
>"Arizona, you… I mean, I…" I stopped and took a breath, not wanting my muddled words to make the situation worse. "You completely took me off guard; I wasn't expecting that at all. Baby, I just – "<br>At this she turned quickly to look at me, tearful eyes now quickly turning to angry eyes.  
>"You just don't know if you're ready to give up the Bi dream? Is that it?" She snapped her seatbelt free and opened the driver door to get out.<br>"Ari, honey where are you going? Is this conversation really over? Wait!"  
>She turned round and looked at me again, still very angry. "It is over for now; I need to not be near you right now. Go and check us in, I'm going for a walk. I'll grab the bags on my way back; you shouldn't lift them in your state."<p>

She spat out the last three words like she was referring to some unwanted disease I had, and it immediately brought tears to my eyes. As she slammed the car door shut I watched her walk away into the ground of the B&B. This was supposed to be a relaxing, wonderful, private night away for us to really connect again. And as soon as it began it had turned into something very different. I wiped my face and got out of the car to check in.

[Arizona's POV]

I walked quickly away from the car, immediately regretting my anger toward the beautiful woman I left behind me, I know my words will have hurt her, never mind my leaving her alone in the car, but I just needed to put some distance between us. I needed a minute to process what had just happened, and I needed a minute to cry, uninterrupted.  
>I walked through the grounds until I reached the picturesque lake we had seen in the brochure for our stay at the B&amp;B. It was so beautiful, and I know Calliope had picked it especially with me in mind. She preferred our breaks from the hospital and our lives to be in fancy hotels, ordering room service and not leaving the room until we absolutely had to. I loved these times with her, but my idea of a perfect getaway is exactly this; beautiful surroundings, nature and countryside, old quaint houses with porches and painted shutters.<br>I sat down at the edge of the lake and looked across the water, allowing myself to think back over what had happened in the car. First there were the persistent messages on her BlackBerry from Mark, they had really gotten under my skin, it was her idea to have a night away from everything, from him, and then only half an hour out of Seattle and he had begun to send her messages. I had snapped and now I cringed when I remembered the words that had tumbled out of my mouth. Not only had I made some more jealous jibes at how Mark owned a part of her life I never could have a hold of myself, I went as far as to have a go at how she hadn't been engaging with me sexually anymore since she had gotten more heavily pregnant. I was so ashamed at myself.  
>I really meant it when I asked her to marry me though; I want her to be my wife. Despite the frustration at everything that was going on I still knew, and realised in that moment, that I am in love with that woman. Calliope Iphigenia Torres was the one for me. Did she not respond because she didn't feel the same anymore? I know things had been very different since I returned from Africa, not just her being pregnant either, had she begun to realise that she no longer wanted me in her plan?<br>Tears escaped my eyes again as I let my head fall to rest on my knees that I was hugging tightly to myself. What was I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks to all who have waited out to read chap 2 even though chap 1 was sad. This one is the beginning of all things happier! ENJOY :)

**[Callies POV]**

I pulled open the door to the B&B and looked around the entrance hall. It was everything I hoped it would be for Arizona; cute cushions on the sofas, a basket of fresh fruit on the reception, flowers everywhere. An older, friendly looking woman behind the desk caught my eye and gave me a warm welcoming smile.

"_Can I help you there honey?"_ She asked,  
><em>"I'm here to check in,"<em> I said as I walked, well waddled to the desk_, "A double room under the name Torres?"  
>"I'll get that sorted for you now Mrs Torres."<em>

I knew she had just made a simple presumption, calling me 'Mrs' after hearing that I booked a double room, and no doubt seeing how pregnant I was, but my breath still caught in my throat and something inside me panicked a little.

"_No! No, ehm… just Miss, well Dr actually, I'm not married, well maybe… I don't know to be honest, but not now, actually I was, but, I'm not –"_ At this I suddenly started to cry. I was used to crying randomly with the pregnancy hormones, but this felt different.

"_I'm sorry Dr Torres, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"_  
><em>"No,"<em> I sniffed, feling foolish and pretty pathetic_, "I'm just tired, and, the hormones…"_ I trailed off as I gestured toward my swollen stomach.  
><em>"Ah yes, I remember it well. Are you due soon?"<em>  
><em>"Just a month and a half left,"<em> I said brightening up, talking about my baby always cheered me up_, "I'm getting nervous now! Excited, but nervous."  
>"Oh don't worry darling, its not nearly as bad as everyone makes it out to be,"<em> She chuckled to herself, _"Here you go then Dr Torres, room 11 up on the first floor. Will you be okay on those stairs on your own? Do you have bags, or… someone to help you?"  
><em>I could tell she asked the last question nervously not wanting to start my crying again.  
><em>"I'll be okay thank you, I won't be alone much longer I hope, I have someone following me in."<em>

I said that last part hoping it would come true, that my someone, my Arizona would be here soon and we caould work it all out. I climbed the large staircase slowly until I reached the first floor and found the door marked 11 and walked inside.

I was met with an overwhelming smell of flowers and baked goods. My heart sank. I'd forgotten I'd requested a huge bunch of sunflowers – Arizona's favourite flowers, and a basket of freshly baked donuts – again for Arizona. I had wanted this time away to be perfect for her, I wanted her to feel values, wanted and really appreciated.

I sat on the edge of the bed, not realising how tired I was and decided I should have a nap, If Arizona wanted time to think I should respect that, and maybe an idea of how I could fix all this would come to me in my sleep. I kicked off my shoes and rolled onto the bed, getting comfortable on top of the covers. Just a quick nap and then I'd go find Ariz –

I was jolted out of my near sleep by my mobile ringing loudly in my pocket. I hurriedly sat up reached for the phone. What if it was Arizona? Has she left? Was it over? I panicked a little and looked to the flashing screen for my answer.  
>Mark? Really? I considered ignoring the call but I knew he would be persistent until I listened to him rant about Lexie and Avery.<p>

"_Mark this really isn't the time, what do you want?"_  
><em>"Whoa! Bitchy pregnancy hormones much? Why didn't you answer my messages earlier Torres?"<em>  
>I sighed and rubbed my forehead, I could feel a headache forming already.<br>_"Because Mark, you sent those messages at an incredibly inappropriate time and caused Arizona and I to get into a huge fight."_  
>I knew this was far from being all his fault but I'd started getting angry now and here was no stopping me.<p>

**[Arizona's POV]**

I climbed the stairs in the B&B slowly, carrying our two overnight bags on my shoulders. I wasn't sure how long I'd sat by the lake for but I knew I couldn't leave Calliope waiting any longer and I was worried about her on her own. I needed to talk to her now that we were both a little calmer.

As I came to the door of our room I paused. I could hear her talking to, well more like yelling at someone. I was about to rush in thinking maybe someone was shouting at my wonderful girlfriend, then I realised she was on the phone. To mark. I dropped our bags and leant against the wall. I wasn't one to eavesdrop, but I also know the wrath of interrupting Calliope mid rant, and I was here trying to make up, not start another fight. As I listened I heard she was yelling about me.

"_Mark shut up! I don't care about Lexie right now are you listening to what I'm saying? Me and Arizona got into a huge fight because you couldn't leave us alone for just one day!... I know you like to be in touch about the baby but those messages were just you wanting to bitch and moan because Jackson got your girl into bed and you coul-… Well it's true isn't it?... What do you mean what does it matter me and Arizona fought?... I know we fight a lot at the moment but - … Mark she-… Mark let me finish! She asked me to marry her okay?... In the car… No she didn't get on one knew she was driving for god's sake… I didn't say anything! And that's the problem! I was so busy reeling from the fight about YOU and she caught me off guard and - … I don't know where she is…"_

As I heard all this I got upset again. She still didn't sound excited about the fact that I proposed. I bent down to pick up my bag to go back out to the car. Maybe I should just leave, get back to the hospital and send Mark up to get her. As I stood back up I knocked against the door and it opened a fraction.

"_Mark, I think I hear room service or something I have to go -… no Mark I won't ring you back later! Go hit golf balls with Derek or something."_

The door opened as she finished her call, and she looked surprised to see me. It all of a sudden felt very like the night I'd returned from Africa.

"_Hey,"_ I said sheepishly, _"Can I come in?"_  
><em>"Of course, you don't have to ask."<em> She replied looking nervous.

As I walked into the beautiful room I dropped the bags and looked around. It was a wonderfully decorated big room, on one side a huge double bed with fluffy pillows and a door to what I assumed was the en suite, and on the other, by the huge bay window were two comfortable looking armchairs and a table with sunflowers and donuts on. A tear escaped the corner of my eye.

"_Calliope you did all this?"_ I asked as I walked toward where she stood.  
><em>"Yeah… I had it all arranged to be here when we arrived today, I wanted everything to be perfect."<em>

I looked at her face, she looked exhausted and like she'd been crying. My heart melted and I just wanted to hold her tight to me. I walked over and stood with just a few inches between us. I reached up to tuck a stray piece of her amazing jet black hair behind her ear, but she caught my hand in hers and began to talk again.

"_Arizona, I –"_ she began, obviously with a lump forming in her throat from sadness,  
>I cut her off, <em>"Calliope I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry for the hurtful things I said to you in the car, for yelling at you about Mark, for insinuating you don't want to be intimate with me, for walking away from you when we got here… I'm sorry."<br>"It's okay, some of it I deserved."_ She replied.

I leaned forward and stood on my toes to kiss her lips. Just a soft gentle kiss to tell her I still loved her.

"_Did you mean the other thing you said?"_ She asked, looking at the ground as she spoke.  
>I knew she was talking about me asking her to marry me. I wanted to tell her of course I did, but I wanted to do it properly. I gently pushed her back a little until she sat on one of the armchairs and I sat beside her on the other. She gave me a quizzical look but I didn't answer, I took a deep breath and began the speech I'd thought over by the lake.<p>

"_Do you remember the day your father came to the hospital? The second time? I talked to him that day as you know, but I have never told you what I said to him. I told him that I was always going to be here to protect you because I loved you. I explained that my own father raised be to be strong and steady for the ones that I cherish, a good man in a storm. Calliope we have had a lot of storms in our relationship so far, little and big ones, but throughout them all I have always loved you and always done what I think best for you. I left the first time because I knew I couldn't hold you back from wanting kids. Then with Africa, I knew you'd be miserable there and I couldn't ruin your life like that. I know I bailed on you and didn't contact you – that wasn't my finest hour. However, as soon as I realised my mistake I came back to be by your side and haven't left since, even after finding out about the baby and Mark. I am going to be by your side forever Calliope. I know now that Mark will be too, and it is going to take a while for me to get used to that, but I will, I promise. Right now though it is just me and you, and I look into your wonderful eyes once again and I realise all over again that you are perfect, beautiful, stunning, inside and out. We still have a lot to talk about, but, I know now more than ever before that I meant what I asked you in the car."_

I leant over and took her hands in mine. I kissed her softly again.

"_Marry me Calliope. I want to be your wife, and the other mother of our baby."_

She pulled one hand away and wiped the tears that were falling down her cheek away, before placing her hand on my cheek pulling my forehead against her own.

"_Of course I will Arizona."_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy this chapter. There will be more!

**[Callie's POV]**

I looked at her beautiful blue eyes, they were filling up with tears just like my own.

"You will? Yes? You'll marry me?" She seemed shocked but very happy.  
>"Arizona of course I will, I love you," I stood to my feet and pulled her up into a tight hug, "I want to marry you, YES!"<br>We both squealed and hugged again, laughing and smiling through very happy tears. Arizona was right, we had come through a lot of stormy times together, but I knew what we had was real. We were both imperfect people but together we were perfect.

"Calliope I am so happy" She beamed as she said this, dimples showing and eyes sparkling. I loved it when I could make her this happy. She threw her head back and laughed with joy, dancing around the room as she did so. Arizona's happy dance has always been the cutest thing ever to me. She wiggles her butt and shuffles her feet, punching the air and ending off with a big twirl around, making her hair fly everywhere. As she did so, she let out a content sigh and looked at me gently, I could tell she wanted to share something with me.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked, smiling at her still.  
>She looked at her feet, blushing a little before she spoke.<br>"I was just saying something in my head," she mumbled, "trying something out…"  
>I had a feeling I knew what she meant, but I let her carry on, finding her cute demeanour so charming.<br>"…Arizona Torres." She finally whispered.

Hearing this made my heart flutter.

"Or, Calliope Robbins." I replied testing it out for myself as it rolled off my tongue.  
>"Or we could double barrel?" She said getting excited again, before exclaiming, "Ooh I can't wait to tell my mom! And Teddy! I guess we'll have to start planning aswell…"<p>

I looked at my beautiful girlfriend (I guess now fiancé!), who was once again dancing happily round the room, and it was like I was seeing her for the first time in months. The clothes she was wearing were casual but made her body look irresistible; a pair of dark denim skinny jeans that hugged her hips and her cute ass perfectly and a loose but low cut top blue like her eyes that showed off her fantastic cleavage. Her hair was its usual bouncy blonde self, framing her face so beautifully. I realised now what Arizona had meant in the car, I hadn't been doing much more than hugging and kissing her lately. I felt huge with the pregnancy and my baby brain hadn't really been 'in the bedroom', but looking at her now, with fresh eyes and a happy heart – everything was different.

I pulled her as close as I could and began to kiss her deeply, passionately. My hands found themselves entwined in her blonde curls pushing her against me even more, as her lips parted with a sigh. I let my tongue run over hers just once before I pulled back to look into her eyes, I wanted to see her reaction to my advance. Her eyes were deep and intense.

"Calliope you don't have to, I'm sorry about what I said, don't feel pressured to do anything."  
>I studied her more, not knowing whether she felt guilty from earlier or whether she didn't want this.<br>"I don't feel pressured; I don't feel like I have to do this. For the first time in a few weeks I feel like I want to do this, I want you Arizona."  
>I leant in again and let my lips find her jawbone, tracing it along to her ear I left a trail of small kisses. When I reached her ear I sucked her ear lobe into my mouth and nibbled on it slightly before breathily whispering to her;<br>"I want you right now."  
>I felt her knees almost give out as I planted a firm and purposeful kiss on the sensual spot behind her ear, it may have been a while but I still knew what got my girl going.<p>

I knew this could be difficult, with my baby bump between us, but I was determined to feel her skin against mine however I could. I tugged at her top and pulled it over her head, exposing her marvellous breasts sitting perfectly in a dark purple lacy bra. I knew my eyes widened and I found myself staring, as if we were teenagers on a first date, but I didn't care. I place my hand over one breast and held it firmly, as I felt her nipple harden beneath the fabric, I knew I wasn't the only one feeling the desire so strong. I kissed her again, sliding my tongue over her lips and into her mouth inviting her to do the same; our lips and tongues continuously met with urgency like never before.

She finally pulled away breathless and began kissing my neck roughly.  
>"God, I love you so much," she breathed into the sensitive skin above my collarbones, "I want to touch you and kiss all over your body," she continued, making me moan in response.<br>"You can," I added, "But first I want to take my time with you, it's been too long since I really appreciated you like this, and fuck baby –" She had begun to trail her tongue down between my breasts, "god I want to feel you too."

I regained some composure and pulled away slightly. I slipped off my outer top and backed up until I was sitting, perched on the edge of the bed. I raised my eyebrow and gave her my best sexy look as I beckoned her over;  
>"Come here Arizona," I said, my voice husky with desire, "I want you to stand between my legs."<p>

As she did, my head was at the perfect height between her breasts, I kissed in between them as I reached around and unclasped her bra. Letting it fall to the floor we both gasped, her in response to my hands immediately finding her hard nipples, and me at the sight of her beautiful body. I played with both nipples as I kissed over her torso, finding all the sweet spots that create heat within her body. My hands moved up over her chest and shoulders and as I ran my fingernails down her back to meet the waistband of her jeans she began to moan.

**[Arizona POV]**

"Yes Calliope… that feels so good you have no idea…" as I whispered through my moans I rolled my head back and placed my hands on her shoulders to steady myself. I had been wanting this for so long, I wanted – no needed, these hands on me again. Wanting me, touching me, caressing me, turning me on.

I felt her hands move around my waist and settle on the button of my jeans, as she undid it, the fire underneath grew unbearable.  
>"Take them off baby, I want to feel you against my skin." I panted, my hands more furiously working through her hair.<p>

She looked up at me with her deep dark wanting eyes, her look alone nearly bringing me to the edge. I loved this woman so much I couldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling, a desperate need to be connected with her was all I could feel.

She pulled my jeans slowly and seductively down my thighs, letting her fingernails graze the inside of my legs gently as they passed. "Oh Calliope!" I almost screamed. I stepped out of my jeans quickly and bent down to engage her in a deep kiss; I couldn't get enough of her. I let my hands fall down to the hem of her t-shirt and began to tug it over her head, not stopping to admire her too long I dropped to my knees and began to pull off her shoes, then her trousers. I smiled a dirty smile to myself at the sight before me, she may be heavily pregnant but Calliope was still wearing very hot, sexy underwear.

I began to kiss up her legs as my hands found the familiar satin fabric of her underwear.  
>"Wait," she said hesitantly, I sensed her mood had changed slightly, her confidence dropped at my advance towards her. I knew she had felt uncomfortable about being intimate since her scare in the first two months, "I don't know if –"<br>"It's okay Calliope," I said glancing up at her seductively through my eyelashes, "I just want to see you and kiss you, I want to touch my beautiful woman…"  
>"But I'm not –"she whispered.<br>I sat up tall on my knees and took her face in my hands.  
>"Calliope you are super sexy to me, totally beautiful." I ran my hands down over her breasts and settled them on her bump, "The sight of my gorgeous girl, pregnant with our baby… it's hot, its beautiful. You are stunning."<br>I kissed on her bump and she smiled.  
>"We don't have to do anything you don't want to Calliope, I just want to feel close to you. I miss the feeling of your beautiful skin against mine."<p>

I saw the excitement and desire reappearing behind her eyes as she smiled again. She pulled me to my feet in front of her again, smiling cheekily now, leaning dangerously close to wear my underwear sat.  
>"Oh I still know what I want to do…"<p>

At this her lips suddenly pressed against my clit through the lace of my purple panties. Her hot breath between her lips making me mad with desire once again. As she pulled my underwear down to my ankles I pulled her head roughly against me, urging her to continue what she started.  
>"Calliope yes… Yes!" I screamed out as her tongue darted between my folds furiously before she sucked my clit into her mouth. She moaned against my body, the slight vibrations making the feeling even more intense.<br>"… fingers… Calliope…" I managed to breathe out, as I got closer.  
>She immediately satisfied my request as she entered me with two strong fingers, curling round as she entered, finding the spot which never fails.<p>

My walls began to clench around her and she ran her tongue flat against my clit, still moaning.  
>I had never felt anything like it, and as my whole body tensed with the orgasm she was giving me, I pulled her close against my body.<br>"I love you," I said just as my body began to relax, coming down from the intense climax.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry for the delay! Im in essay hell at the minute. Hope you enjoy reading this one, its a fun and cute chapter :)

**[Callie's POV]**

I smiled to myself as I began to wake up from a nap, my body and mind still exhausted from the events of the day so far, but remembering exactly what had happened I couldn't keep the smile off my face… I was engaged. Before I had even opened my eyes my smile grew as I heard Arizona's soft voice filling the room. She must be on the phone – she was dying to tell someone about our engagement. I listened to her soothing voice for a while longer, eyes still closed, before I realised who she was talking to.

"_And she said yes my darling! We are going to get married and it is going to be such a happy day for all of us, we'll wear beautiful dresses fit for princesses and stand in front of all our friends and tell the world how much we love each other and how we are going to create the perfect family, filled with so much love and joy."_

She moved a little then and I realised she was still lying in bed beside me; she gently stroked my pregnant stomach and continued to talk.

"_And baby, I don't know if you will be here or still safely tucked away inside your mama's belly but it will be such a happy day for you to. I will officially be your mama's wife and your mother. Then we can all live together in a big house with a huge garden for you to run around in with the dog and the chickens. You are going to be the most loved tiny little human there ever was, and I will always be your mother, always here to keep you safe and well and give you hugs and teach you how to be a strong and reliable person for everyone you love."_

At this I felt Arizona kiss my stomach and lean her head back against my body. A tear escaped my still tightly shut eye, and I rolled over to allow Arizona to know I was awake.

"_Our baby is going to love you so much Arizona."_ I said, while stroking her soft blonde hair.  
><em>"Calliope,"<em> she said startled but still in her hushed tone, _"have you been awake long?"_  
><em>"Long enough to hear you telling our baby that we are engaged,"<em> I said with a huge grin at her slightly embarrassed face, _"Don't be shy honey, it was beautiful to hear to talk to our kid like that. I wanted to suggest it, but we haven't been spending a lot of quality time together lately, and I know that's my fault I'm sorry."_

She made her way up the bed at the point and lay with her head sharing my pillow, looking into my eyes. I felt her body curl up against mine, even with my baby bump between us her body still fit perfectly against mine. Lying so close together with our baby between us, a perfect family moment.

"_Actually,"_ she started, eyes dipping and cheeks blushing again_, "I have been talking like this to the baby for a while now, quietly when you fall asleep each night. I want the baby to know who I am in its life and I wanted to tell it our story, from the start. So each night I've told it a little more of how we met, how we fell in love, how wonderful we are together and important we are to each other. I want it to know my voice so our little boy or girl will always feel safe around me."_

I pulled my beautiful fiancé close and kissed her lips with all the love I could.  
><em>"You are this baby's mother Arizona, and our children – no matter how many we have or how, will always know that. I'm going to teach them all about your super magic smile and how nothing bad can happen when you are there for them."<em>

We lay together for a while, in comfortable silence, loving silence. We both had our hands on my stomach and I couldn't help but get excited for the day we will have our tiny boy or girl lying between us for real.

"_Was I asleep long?"_ I asked, only just thinking about the time, _"I'm sorry."_  
><em>"It's early evening now, don't apologize, you need your rest and so does baby."<em>

Arizona stood up and began to walk around the room gathering the clothes we'd so quickly discarded earlier that day. She looked beautiful in the evening light, the soft orange glow highlighting her body in all the right places.

"_You have about an hour to get ready baby."_ She said with a twinkle in her eye that I know means she has something up her sleeve.  
><em>"Ready for what?"<em> I said excitedly, _"What have you got planned?"_  
><em>"Well, when you fell asleep I went down to the reception and got directions to a nearby restaurant and called and made us a reservation. I thought we deserved a special dinner to celebrate."<em>  
><em>"Arizona! You didn't have to do that. This time away was supposed to be about me spoiling you!"<br>"And you have Calliope, just being here with you is spoilt enough, never mind the flowers, the donuts, the underwear…"_ She raised her eyebrow suggestively, _" AND the fact that you agreed to marry me!"  
><em>I sat up on the edge of the bed and looked up at her.  
><em>"I love you and want to take you out for a fun and romantic dinner."<em> Arizona said matter-of-factly, _"so go get a shower and get dressed baby."_  
><em>"Are you saying I smell?"<em> I teased, with a pout of the lips and a mock hurt face.  
><em>"Well I did work you up into quite a sweat earlier…"<em>

We both laughed, enjoying how good it felt to be 'back to normal' again.

**[Arizona's POV]**

We sat in the restaurant at the end of our meal, sharing a delicious dessert of very fancy chocolate cake with whipped cream and chocolate dipped strawberries. It had been a perfect night, we arrived to a glass of champagne each (non-alcoholic for Calliope) and a private table by the large window of the restaurant that looked out over its beautifully lit gardens. The food was delicious and the time spent together even better, neither of us had to think about work or anyone else, we could get back to focusing on each other again, even just for one night. It felt fun again, easy and romantic. I was lost in my own perfect world as I looked out the window.

That was until I felt Calliope's foot rest against my ankle, getting my attention I looked round at her to see what she wanted. I blushed slightly seeing exactly what she was up to. One eyebrow slightly raised – the signature Calliope sex eyes… a chocolate covered strawberry raised to her mouth, being bitten in the most seductive way imaginable…

"_Calliope…"_ I just about managed, _"This may be a private table, but we are still in public!"_ I cautioned quietly, a smile still remaining on my face. She often played games like this with me in public. Flirting and teasing wildly to see how far the other would go.  
><em>"Oh really?"<em> She responded suggestively, _"Are you going to have to scold me?"_  
>At that I almost choked on my own spoonful of chocolate cake. I knew I would have to play dirty.<p>

I "accidently" let a piece of cream fall, landing just above the line my dress created across my chest.  
><em>"Oh now look what you've gone and made me do."<em> I said, as I flirtatiously dropped my finger wiping up the spillage. I lifted my cream covered finger to my mouth, sucking the delicious dessert off it with a subtle _'mmmmmm'_.  
><em>"I could think of somewhere a lot better to put that finger Arizona."<em> Calliope said quickly, all the while sliding her foot higher up my leg. She smiled smugly.  
>I tingled from head to toe, Calliope was irresistible when she flirted with me.<br>I paused for a minute as if to give in and let her win, then just as she let her foot fall back on to the ground I reached down to my plate and scooped up another dollop of whipped cream on my finger. This time I reached across the table and held it to her lips.  
><em>"Like in here?"<em> I asked innocently.  
>She went along with the game and opened her mouth, sucking my finger in and licking the cream off with her tongue. I was getting very aroused and by the feel of it she was too.<p>

"_Ahem…" _

We both sprang apart, blushing wildly as we realised the young waiter was standing beside us trying to get our attention.

"_Would you like anything else or are you… finished?"_ he said, with a hint of awkwardness in his voice.  
><em>"Yes!"<em> I said quickly, grabbing my bag and searching for my purse.  
>Calliope began to laugh, <em>"Yes we're finished thank you."<em> She said as I handed over my credit card to pay.

As the waiter walked away we both burst into giggles.  
><em>"I can't believe we got caught! Like school kids in the back of the cinema. I'm mortified<em>." I said between laughter.  
><em>"He certainly got a show anyway, I wonder how long he'd been there?"<br>"I dread to think."_ I said.

As we stood to leave Calliope grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into a quick but passionate kiss.  
><em>"You needn't think we're finished baby…"<em> She whispered with a sexy grin.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N. Sorry this has taken so long to update, thank you for all your reviews and to everyone who has favorited me. A lot has happened in my life over the past few months and in the end I had to fly home to where my family live for a while because I got some bad news there. I'm getting back on track now though and wanted to get the last chapters of this up over the next couple of weeks._  
><em>This one is quite short, but the rest will be on their way!<em>  
><em>Thanks and sorry again. 3 <em>

**[Callie's POV]**

The journey home in the car was fun, I found a radio station playing some half decent music and was dancing around in my seat while Arizona drove us home, occasionally glancing at me and laughing fondly. I couldn't help it, I was in a great mood. We shared a great, fun, romantic and sexy date and now we were on our way home to our very private room to carry on with the fun. I couldn't wait to have Arizona in my grasp again, to feel her under my skin and in my hands. To kiss her neck and make her moan and sigh with the lust and wanting I too was feeling.

As we drove up the long driveway I thought about when we first made this journey this morning. How different things had been.

We got out of the car and began to make our way into the B&B and up the big staircase; I only made it half way before I grabbed her hand and pulled her against me, leaning on the banister. I pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, making sure she knew she was in for a long, hot night when we finally did get to our room.

Barely through into the room, I was touching her again, tugging at her clothes, liberating her from her jacket. I began to push her against the door we had just come through when she resisted and pushed me back, fiery passion in her eyes.

"_No."_ she stated simply but forcefully, _"It's my turn Calliope."_

With that she spun me carefully around and pushed me slowly but firmly against the wall, one hand on the small of my back and the other on the back of my head she came in for a kiss. She attacked my lips, and entered my mouth with her tongue, finding my own and battling against it. She pulled out of the kiss and trailed her tongue along my jawline, nibbling on my earlobe before whispering sensually to me.

"_Let me make love to you Calliope, I want to have you, all of you. I want to feel you so close I can't remember where you end and I begin, so tangled up in you that nothing could ever tear us apart…"_

Hearing this turned my knees weak, my vision clouded over and I was immediately at her mercy.

"_I… ple-… yes."_ I managed to breath out before crashing my lips to hers once again.

She guided me across the room, pulling off my clothes as we moved. She threw my jacket across the room, and pulled my tight fitting dress up my legs, over my bump and off past my head, barely giving time to drop it to the floor before she began to undo my bra and kiss over my breasts. It felt like nothing before, my body was alive for her and I could feel her every touch send shivers throughout my whole body.

"_Arizona, you feel amazing."  
>"You, Calliope, feel perfect. I love your soft silky skin beneath my lips, and my finger tips."<em>

She continued to run her fingers and lips gently over my body as she sat me on the edge of the bed. She knelt in front of me and pulled off my heels before standing over me once again, looking down at me with such longing in her eyes. She began to take a few steps backwards away from me and I almost lunged after her, already frustrated at the lack of contact between us.

"_Baby, where are you going?"_ I asked desperately, _"I am so ready for you."_  
><em>"I can imagine so, but I am still fully clothed and I thought I should get just as naked…"<em>

At this she began to slowly undress, teasing in her eyes. She slowly pulled off her heels, flinging them away across the room before reaching under her dress and sensually rolling her stockings down and off her legs. She could sense my wanting, I was getting more and more wet every second, desperate for her skin against mine, but she didn't hurry at all.

She reached around her back and gradually undid her dress, once loose she let it fall from her slender body before stepping out of it and toward me.

"_Arizona,"_ I whispered, _"Please touch me baby."_

Sensing the urgency she came at me, laying me back on the bed she began to kiss her way up my thighs and across the fabric of my underwear. She breathed in the scent of my arousal and let out a long, low, moan letting me know she was just as ready for what was to come. She pulled my underwear off my body and immediately planted a kiss on my throbbing clit.

"_God Arizona!"_ I screamed out in surprise, _"Yes! I want you so much."_

She raised her body up over me and pulled at me, scraping her fingernails down my already sensitive skin before making her way towards my hot, wet sex.

I pushed myself against her body, desperate to keep the intense feelings strong, ready to come completely undone for her. I caught my breath as she entered me slowly with two fingers and proceeded to thrust slowly and sensually in and out of me, all the while brushing softly against my clit, driving me wild.

"_Does this feel good baby?"_ she panted, and I could tell this was as hot for her as it was for me.  
><em>"It feels so good Arizona,"<em> I replied, begging her_, "please don't stop, make me come for you,"_

At my request she picked up the pace with both her fingers inside me and her thumb on my sensitive clit, building up quite a rhythm she began moaning with me and I could tell she was close herself. At the feel of her hot wet centre rubbing against my thigh I found myself falling over the edge, tightening round her fingers and climaxing with such strength I swear my heart stopped.

We both came down from our great heights of pleasure together, flopping back on the bed in a sweaty and passion led heap.

I pulled Arizona toward me and looked deep into her baby blue eyes.  
><em>"I forgot how amazing that felt<em>" I said softly, before kissing her lips and forehead.  
><em>"What's then then baby?"<em> she replied with a lazy grin.  
><em>"When you and I come together like that, both of our bodies in sync."<em>  
><em>"I told you I wanted to feel you close, so close we are like one. I love you Calliope."<em>

She nestled her head into my neck and I closed my eyes, content. As we lay together I thought of what she had said. It was true, for the first time in quite a few months I felt connected to this wonderful woman that lay in my arms, and it felt right that it would be tonight as we celebrated our engagement. I lay sleepily for a while listening to our two hearts beating together.


End file.
